Feelings like these
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: "i never realised my feelings were this strong" Miku's eyes winded, she felt the same way? how didn't i realise. A Miku X Rei fanic i worte because i just simply adore this pairing, please read and review. Note: this was writen on about 3 hours of sleep


Rei x Miku

Miku was sitting in her room, at her desk, reading a book like she would every night. Well it appeared that she was reading to anyone who saw her but she was really sitting there daydreaming while starting at the meaningless pages, this had become quite a common thing recently. She blamed it on that manor being in her head and the fear of going back to it. Miku carefully shut the book, now looking at the little toy doll she kept in her room. Although the manor was on her mind, that wasn't the main thing causing her to lose her consecration. Recently, since seeing Rei in that dream with the manor, Miku had started to feel closer to her. They still only basically talked about work related things but Miku had noticed that Rei was now coming into her room every night to talk to her, Rei even seemed disappointed when she had to leave to go to her own room. Maybe Rei had started to like her more…maybe more than a friend.

Miku shook those thoughts out of her head then began to massage her temples. She had done a lot of research for Rei today and she was exhausted. She lay her head in her hands as she took a peak at the clock on the wall. It was 9:30 p.m. she knew that Rei would be in her room any minute now to collect the research materials and generally for some company.

As on cue Rei entered the room in her usual nightwear. Her once happy face now wore a slightly uneasy expression. _She must be thinking about the manor as well…_ Miku thought to her self.

"good evening, Rei"

Miku gave Rei the best smile she could as Rei walked up to her.

"I looked into those things you gave me"

Miku handed Rei back her notes. As she handed her back the notes their hands brushed against each other.

"uh…it's raining again"

Miku said, this was one of the few things she could say to try start a conversation these days. It had been raining non-stop for about the last two weeks now. Miku smiled at Rei, getting reading to turn back to her 'reading'.Rei just smiled back at her then thanked her as she walked back to her room.

Miku sighed as she sat down on the edge of her bed, how could she ever have though Rei liked her like that, Miku was her assistant and that's as far as it went. She sat against her wall with her knees tucked up to her chest as she rested her head on her knees

"how could someone as great as her even like me?

Miku mumbled to herself closing her eyes for a split second

"Miku…"

Miku sat up on alert as she tried to figure out what had disturbed her. Rei stood in the door way to Miku's room, looking slightly more frightened than before.

"Rei? are you…okay?"

Miku asked as she shuffled to the end of her bed.

"yes…I just…"

Miku smiled understanding instantly that Rei must have read the research notes and listened to the tapes Kei Amakura had sent. Miku only knew too well that those notes where for the manor and well, who wouldn't be scared after finding out that sort of information about somewhere you knew you were forced to go every time you slept.

Rei slowly made her way over to the bed and carefully sat down on Miku's crisp white sheets. They sat in a comfortable silence giving each other faint smiles every time they made eye contact.

"Miku…I know you have that…dream too…"

Rei murmured looking down at the floor. Miku looked at Rei surprised she had actually mentioned it, until now, they both saw each others dreams but never talked about it with each other.

"its pretty scary huh?"

Miku answered back trying to sound as though it didn't bother her, she failed miserably as her voice cracked the moment she thought of Mafuyu. Rei smiled to her self silently as she leaned against Miku slightly. Miku blushed when Rei did this, she also smiled as she comfortingly stroked Rei's arm softly.

"Rei, do you want to sleep with me…tonight"

Miku asked Rei shyly, trying her best to smile sweetly. Rei smiled back looking a bit happier than before.

"yes…that would be nice"

They were both soon lying under the blanket on Miku's bed. They faced each other making eye contact ever so often. Miku often imagined what it would be like to sleep in the same bed as Rei, she always imagined it as something that would never happen, ever, but her she was facing Rei in her own bed. Miku's thoughts were soon disturbed by Rei's voice.

"Thanks for this Miku"

Rei smiled as she said this and edged closer to Miku to give her a light hug. Miku blushed at this then to her surprise after a few seconds Rei still didn't edge away, she lay there so close to Miku that they could easily be mistaken for a couple with her right arm gently resting on Miku's own arm.

"its fine, It gets pretty lonely in this house sometimes…its nice to have some company"

Miku answered Rei as she lightly stroked Rei's arm. Rei smiled, somehow feeling safe now that she was with Miku, she had missed the feeling of warmth of someone next to her.

"I guess its better to spend time now, soon we'll be…there"

Miku said her voice drifting off towards the end of her sentence. Rei looked at Miku's face then moved to hug her again. Miku returned the hug. Not wanted to let go now she felt Rei so close to her. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered how Mafuyu would often hold her when she got scared at night because of an nightmare or something as equally childish. Rei noticed the tear slowly dripping down Miku's face. She wiped the tear away, smiling, for the first time in a long time, happily.

They stayed like this wrapped in each others arms, neither one wanted to move away to ruin this moment. Miku tightened the force of the hug as she inhaled Rei's sweet scent. She was in complete bliss, she had never once been this close to Rei. Rei noticed Miku getting closer now and for the first time a thought that had never crossed her mind appeared. _She's so beautiful _Rei thought as she smiled down at Miku, now starting to run her fingers through Miku's brown mousy hair. Rei froze up al little as she realised what she was thinking. Miku was her assistant, she had been in trusted to Rei's late Fiancé by her older brother, she shouldn't be thinking thoughts like this. The more Rei tried to push these thoughts out her head the more she thought about Miku.

They now lay there, still as close together with their arms at their sides. Miku noticed the dazed look on Rei's face and wondered what she was thinking about. She broke Rei out her trance by lightly running her fingers along Rei's arm until she touched her hand. She continued to lightly touch Rei's hand until she their fingers met. Rei entwined their fingers together, lightly stroking Miku's hand back as she smiled. Miku blushed as she realised they were holding hands. They weren't just holding hands like friends did, they were holding hands like…lovers. Miku was now blushing crimson as the thoughts about Rei came rushing back. She tried to avoid eye contact now, she had no idea why she was blushing just because her friend was holding her hand. _She looks even more beautiful up close...I wish she was mine._ Miku mentally kicked her self for having such thoughts about a friend, a friend that had only lost her Fiancé a few months ago.

"Miku are you okay? Your face is awfully red"

Rei asked. Miku's eyes widened as she saw Rei drawing closer to her face. _What am I going to do, if she gets any closer my heart will explode _Miku thought as she tried to calm her already pounding heart.

Rei simply rested her forehead against Miku's, she closed her eyes momentarily, attempting to concentrate to see if the younger girl had a fever. She realised Miku didn't have a fever but didn't utter a word. She then realised how close her face was to Miku's, Rei felt her face heat up as she made eye contact with Miku. She heart quickened its pace as she mumbled another excuse about wanting to cheek Miku's temperature again. She drew closer again until their noses touched. A though suddenly struck Rei as she noticed Miku's face grow warmer yet again. _Is she…blushing? Is she blushing because of me?._

Miku's heart pounded loudly as her blush depend. She was only inches away from Rei's perfect, soft lips. She tried to push the thoughts away but they kept coming back stronger and stronger. Miku closed her eyes tightly as she quickly yet softly kissed the lips of the older women. She juts as quickly pulled away, keeping her eyes shut. What had she done? What was she going to do now?. Miku opened her eyes slowly as she felt Rei squeeze her hand. To her surprise Rei did not look angry she looked…happy.

"…Miku…"

Rei whispered her name then softly pressed her lips against Miku's. Miku's eyes widened as the shock set in but soon closed to match Rei's closed eyes.

Rei's heart felt like it was going to explode, she never thought anyone but Yuu could ever make her feel so happy. As she broke away from the kiss she smiled at Miku's still crimson face.

"Rei…you…"

Miku managed to breathe out. Rei just kissed her lisp again softly.

"yes Miku?"

Rei answered almost teasingly.

"does this mean you…"

Rei let a small laugh pass her lips, it looked like the normally confident Miku had lost that confidence while talking to her.

"I guess I do Miku, I never really realised my feelings for you were this strong, since I first started seeing you in that manor, I felt this strange closeness to you"

Miku's eyes widened _she felt the same way, how didn't I realise? _Miku thought to her self as she, yet again, mentally kicking her self for being to oblivious.

"I didn't think I would ever love again after Yuu…but I-"

"I think I've fallen for you"

Miku finished Rei's sentence as her blush returned to her face. Miku Hugged Rei tightly, burying her face in the crook of Rei's neck. Rei smiled down at her, lightly running her fingers through Miku's hair again. Miku smiled as she felt tiredness consuming her.

"maybe for once tonight wont be that bad"

Rei commented also feeling sleep trying to consume her.

"maybe…as long as I wake up in your arms, it wont matter what happens"

Miku answered quietly as she drifted into a deep sleep. They slept in each others arms with smiles painted on their faces.


End file.
